A Whole New World
by Lauren-Nicole33
Summary: The HSM gang goes to Disney World but not for pleasure, to work! What happens when Gabriella meets her one true love who just happens to be the boy she hates most? troyella.
1. A New Beginning

**So guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated Bolton's Baby Girl! that much but I'm not really sure if it is going anywhere so I'm going to try again with this story! Hopefully it will do better, if it does I will most likely put BBG on hold until late summer. **

**A New Beginning **

_Gabriella's POV_

So here I am on a Plane. Flying to the Happiest Place on Earth, That's right Disney World but not as a guest. I have no idea how I got the job but I did. My Dad knows some big time executive at the park and talked them in to letting me audition. Then managed to talk me into auditioning for the character Jasmine, I tripped while walking into the room, I'm not the most coordinated person, and slightly fumbled my lines but apparently nailed the singing part. OH MY GOSH! The plane is landing! Only a thirty minute drive and I will be checking in to my dorm!

Luckily I don't even have to get my luggage. Another perk for working at the park. I hurried, practically sprinted, to the busses. They were about to leave and the next one wouldn't be here for another thirty minutes. I got there just in time. "Phew I thought I wouldn't make it." I said to the bus driver as I got on. "Oh don't worry little lady I saw you running, and there's not many people aboard, I would've waited for you." He smiled. I smiled back at him and took a seat.

Just thinking about the dorms made me excited. First of all they were coed. They had a huge indoor/outdoor pool, game room, three restaurants, a huge lounge, and each room came with free wireless internet. I reclined my seat back and began to watch the TV that popped down from the ceiling. Disney sure does know how to take care of their cast members.

"_You should now be approaching the Walt Disney World Cast Member Suites. Your luggage will be waiting for you inside your suite. We hoped you enjoyed our video and we can't wait to see you again!" _ An over excited woman in mouse ears waved on the screen before it went black. The bus slowly rolled to a stop and I jumped from my seat. "Have fun!" The bus driver said as he opened the doors.

I walked into the lobby and up to the front desk. All cast members were to check in upon arrival.

"Name?" A very perky teen asked me. "Gabriella Montez." I read her name tag. 'Meg -South Carolina' She typed my name into the computer. "Okay Gabriella you will be in room 514 on the fifth floor." Meg reached into a draw pulling out a key card and a file with my name on it. "Here's your key and schedule there will be a mandatory cast member meeting tomorrow at 10. Your dorm advisor is Zoe Bates she's in room 500 you can talk to her at anytime about anything she's here to help. The elevators are down the hall and to the left." She handed me my file and key. "Thank you." I said and began making my way towards the elevators.

As soon as I stepped out of the elevators I was greeted by a girl with crazy bright pink hair.

"Ello there mate I'm your dorm adviser, and dancer in the Lion King show, Zoe Bates." She energetically shook my hand. "Uh Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez I am the Jasmine for Magic Kingdom." "Well Gabriella I won't keep ya from seeing your room any longer, just wanted to introduce myself. I have a great time!" Then she disappeared around the corner. I shrugged my shoulders and continued down the hall. "512, 513...514!" I counted out loud. I unlocked the door and gasped at what I saw.

Well, I guess my room mate has already been here. The place was a mess! clothes everywhere! I mean I'm not really a neat freak or anything but come on! She had obviously claimed the bed on the left, A bright pink sparkly comforter was barley visible. Her pink suite case was closed on top of her desk with the name 'Sharpay Evans' written in Diamonds on the top. I looked to the right and saw my luggage sitting on my bed. On my desk sat a phone and a notebook with Mickey Mouse on the front with matching pens. I looked around again. I guess one plus to having Sharpay as a room mate was that she had brought a hot pink mini fridge, microwave, and TV.

I took my laptop out of my bag and sat down at my desk, then the phone rang. I didn't know if I should answer it or not. I guess it is my room. It rang again. Taking a deep breath I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sharpay?"

"Um, No I'm her room mate Gabriella Montez."

"Oh Sorry is Sharpay there?"

"No, would you like me to leave a message for her?"

"Can you just tell her that Ryan called."

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks bye."

He hung up before I could say anything else. I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote 'Ryan called.' then set it on her desk.

I sat back down at my laptop and started to email my mom. You know just telling her that I was here and safe. Then the phone rang again. I rolled my eyes and answered again.

"Hello?"

"Is Sharpay there?"

"No she's not would you like to leave a message for her?"

" Just tell her that Zeke loves her."

"Okay I'll tell her."

"Thank you bye."

"Bye."

At least this guy didn't hang up so fast this time. I took the piece of paper off of her desk and wrote 'Zeke called and he loves you.' That's strange. Does Sharpay have two boyfriends? This can't be right. How could she do that to those poor guys? Great my room mate is a sloppy two timing bitch. After I set the note back down there was a knock at the door. "Oh my fricking gosh! If you're here for Sharpay she's not here!" I mumbled as I opened the door.

There before me stood the hottest guy with the most gorgeous electric blue eyes that I have ever seen!

"Is Sharpay here?" The Shaggy haired boy said. I glared at him. "No she's not, would you like me to tell her you came by." He smirked at me. "Sure, I'm Troy Bolton." He held out his hand to me. I took it and tried to ignore the surge of energy that ran through my body.

"Gabriella Montez."

"So let me guess you are one of the Jasmines."

I gaped at him.

"How the hell did you know that?"

Troy smirked at me again. I wish he would stop doing that.

"You really want me to tell you." I raised my eyebrows at him. He took a step closer to me and ran a hand down my thigh making me wish I hadn't worn such short shorts. "Long sexy legs, perfectly tanned skin." He moved his hand to run through my hair. "and beautiful dark hair to match your beautiful face." I took a step away from him.

"Well since you seem to know me who are you?" I asked. "I'll let you figure that one out for yourself babe." Troy winked at me and then walked away.

I walked back into my room and fell onto my bed. "This is going to be one long summer."

**AN**

**Soo that's the first chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think! AND don't worry guys I am working on the first chapter of Owen Ohio 2! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Roommates and Meetings

**Thanks for all of your good reviews! For those who thought Troy was being a perv don't worry it will be toned down! (unless you guys don't want me to...) **

**Roommates and Meetings **

A few seconds after I had laid down there was another knock on the door only this time it was more like drumming. I rolled my eyes and answered it...again. This time it was a dark skinned boy with really funny hair.

"If you looking for Sharpay she's not here!" I snapped.

"Sharpay? No I'm looking for her roommate, Gunner Tinkle." He sniggered.

"Sorry..." I paused not knowing his name.

"Chad."

"Sorry Chad but I've seen that episode of Hannah Montana before." I laughed.

"Okay well...I heard you were looking for someone to butter you roll."

"I've seen Mean Girls too." I added.

"Well rats!" Chad said before running away.

Before I closed the door I heard him yelling. "Troy come on you said she'd fall for it!" I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time today. I walked back into my room and lay on my bed until I heard the door start to open. This is ridiculous! I sat up and in walked a blonde covered head to toe in pink and diamonds.

"OH MY GOSH! I am sooo sorry I thought you weren't getting here until later tonight, I was going to clean this all up!" Sharpay immediately started cleaning the room until it sparkled. Okay maybe she won't be so bad. She sat down next to me on my bed.

"Hi I'm Sharpay Evans!" She giggled. I smiled at her.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, So what's your job in the park?" I asked her.

"I am the main Cinderella for Magic Kingdom, How bout you?" She beamed at me.

"I'm the main Jasmine for Magic Kingdom. Oh by the way Ryan called, Zeke called and said he loves you..." Sharpay squealed "AWW! That's so sweet of him!" I laughed. "And Troy came by."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Great he was probably just checking up on me. Gah he seems to have the idea that just because we grew up together and live across the street from each other that he has so protect me...I guess that's just the type of 

guy he is."

"Wait so Troy's not your boyfriend?" I asked her.

"What!? NO way Troy is just like my older brother nothing more trust me."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Well what about Zeke and Ryan?"

Sharpay smiled at me. "Well Zeke is Buzz Lightyear in Magic Kingdom and He is shadowing one of the chiefs every Thursday. And Ryan plays my Prince Charming."

"And they're both okay with the situation?" I asked.

"Oh yea Zeke's fine with it, although it is a little awkward having to get married to my twin brother everyday."

"Yea that would be a little...WAIT WHAT? Ryan is your brother??" I yelled. "Yea who did you think he was?" Sharpay laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I thought that...you were...dating both...of them at the...same time." I managed to get out. We both started laughing even harder.

There was a knock on the door. Sharpay answered it while still laughing, two girls came in one was very short and the other had dark skin and dark hair. "Okay what is so funny we could here you laughing from next door." the very short girl with brown hair said. "Well I was talking to Gabriella and she thought I was cheating on Zeke with...RYAN!" They started laughing too. "Hey! It's not my fault I didn't know who he was!"

After at least five minutes we calmed down and ended up on the floor in a circle eating peanut butter crackers. I learned that Taylor, the girl with dark skin, is Minnie Mouse in Magic Kingdom, and Kelsi, the very short one, is actually an acrobat in one of the Magic Kingdom parades.

"So Gabriella have you met Troy Bolton yet?" Taylor asked me. I rolled my eyes. "I'd take that as a yes." She giggled. "He seems like your typical playboy jerk who's just trying to get me into bed or something." I ranted. Sharpay nodded. "That's Troy, he was the classic play boy back at home every girl and possibly a few guys wanted him. Troy hasn't had the same girlfriend for over a week." "No according to Troy they're just 'quick fucks'" Taylor corrected her. "He must think that I'm going to give him some action or something because the way he talked and touched me..." I shivered. "Your Jasmine right?" Kelsi asked me.

"Yea..." The girls started to giggle.



"What's so funny guys?" They just ignored me.

"Come on what is so funny?" This is slightly frustrating.

"Oh nothing...so um have you met Taylor's boyfriend Chad yet?" Sharpay asked me.

"The one with the funny hair, yes."

"I AM SO SORRY!" Taylor suddenly yelled. We all started laughing.

"What makes you think he did something?" I giggled.

"Well...Chad has a tendency to be very known to do something he thinks is funny which Troy usually has convinced him to do." Kelsi explained.

"He didn't do the 'Gunner Tinkle' joke did he?" Taylor groaned. I laughed and nodded. "He also pulled the 'butter your roll' one too."

Taylor stood up and stormed out of the room. I looked around slightly confused I hope I didn't make her mad. A few seconds later she stormed back in pulling Chad by the ear with Troy and some boy I didn't recognize trailing not too far behind.

"Chad Edgar Danforth you apologize to her right now!" She yelled. Troy sniggered and we giggled.

"Edgar?" He smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Troy!" Chad blushed. "Gabriella I'm sorry for bothering you with my dumb jokes." Taylor smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So ladies, looks like your having a nice little party in here can we join." Troy asked. "Sure!" Sharpay squealed and cuddle up next to the boy who I assume is Zeke. I groaned when Troy sat down next to me. "Come on Ella that's no way to treat a friend." He said while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "One its Gabriella, two you're not my friend and three don't touch me!" I growled, throwing his arm off of me.

"Don't you think Troy and Gabriella make a cute couple." Sharpay whispered to Taylor and Kelsi who both nodded. "So guys do you want to go down to the pizza place and get some dinner?" Sharpay suggested. Everyone else agreed but I hesitated. "Um…I'm really tired from the trip I think I'll just stay here and unpack." I said. Sharpay pouted. "Please you can always unpack later." I thought about it some more, go eat pizza with a group of people even though you're really tired or stay at the quite dorm and unpack. "No I really should stay and unpack plus I should call home." "You got a boyfriend back home you need to call?" Troy snorted. I rolled my eyes "What does it matter to you?" I snapped back. Man this 

Troy guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Do you want me to bring you back some pizza?" Sharpay offered. I smiled at her. "No that's okay I'm not very hungry anyway." "Okay but if you change your mind come join us." Sharpay said as the others were walking out. "I will bye." Sharpay left leaving me by myself.

I sighed as I put away my favorite t-shirt. Only a few more clothes were left in my suite cases. I got up and walked to the window. The view was amazing, a perfect view of Cinderella's Castle. But that wasn't what I was looking at. The lake leading up to it was breath taking. The sun was setting causing it to glow. People were even sail boating on it. I took this moment just to breathe it all in. I did it! I made it to Disney World. My childhood dream was to work here ever since my Dad brought me when I was 7. I was always a daddy's girl, his little princess.

The phone rang tearing me from my thoughts. I walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Ella." Troy's smooth voice caused me to shiver.

"I thought you went to eat with Sharpay and everyone."

"Nah, I changed my mind…"

"Well if you want to talk to Sharpay she isn't home yet."

"Who said I wanted to talk to Sharpay, did you ever think that I called to talk to you?"

"What do you want Troy I'm trying to unpack."

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?" Blech! I can't believe he actually thinks I would want to hang out with him.

"I can't Troy, I have to unpack."

"Have you seen the sail boats?" I rolled my eyes and looked out the window at the sailboats again, wishing I hadn't answered the phone.

"I don't have time for this I need to unpack."

"We could watch them together."

"Goodbye Troy!" With that I hung up.

Around 8:30 I had finally finished unpacking and decided to face my fears, the co-ed showers. I quickly gathered my toiletries and hurried to the bathroom. Luckily it was empty, or so I thought.



After I tiptoed towards one of the showers I heard the water turn on and a voice softly singing. OH MY GOD! The voice defiantly one of a man's, but not like any other voice I had heard before. Frozen to the spot, I didn't dare move.

The voice stopped, I frowned then as any other person would do….I PANICKED! Now the water had been shut off too. I couldn't let him know I was listening! Come on Gabriella think! I quickly ran into the next shower to hide.

I peek through the shower curtain and gasped. How? How can that beautiful voice belong to such a jerk?! Troy walked out of the stall with just a pair of sweat pants on. He looked around nervously as if someone was watching him.

"Ella you can come out now." I heard him call.

"How did you know I was here?" I groaned.

Troy simply pointed towards my blue bag with my name written in rhinestones on the side, rats. He smirked, "Enjoy the show?"

And this is when I realized if Troy wants to play this game he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.

I seductively swung my hips towards him, glancing over his body. WOW! He is flawless, rock hard chest and a perfect six pack. I moved closer and rested my hands on his huge biceps.

"It depends, do you want me to enjoy the show." I innocently looked up at him as I grinded my hips against him. Troy smirked down at me.

"See ya tomorrow Ella." Then he grabbed his stuff and left.

I let out a frustrated sigh and went to take my shower.

It was 9:30 when I walked back to my dorm room. Just as I closed the door Sharpay came in.

"Hey how was the pizza?" I asked while getting into my bed.

"It was good, I wish you would've come with us though." I laughed.

"Next time I promise I'll go with you guys." Sharpay laughed and grabbed her stuff to take a shower.

A few minutes later I heard the door open then close softly, then quite foot steps. "Hey Gabriella?"



"Yea?"

"Are you nervous?"

I smiled in the darkness.

"Yea."

I heard the covers ruffle meaning Sharpay must have rolled over. "Good."

I don't know when I finally fell asleep but I knew this was the beginning of a wonderful experience.

**AN**

**Okay so you guys probably thought I forgot about you but I didn't! I feel really sorry for not updating! I was super busy! I do have some bad news though, I am postponing Bolton's Baby Girl until the summer where I can have some more inspiration. Sorry! But on the bright side I will be keeping up with this story!! My sister actually works for Disney World as a Character so I will try to be as accurate with my details as possible! Please review! More reviews equals faster updates! **

**XOXO**

**Lauren **


	3. A Whole New Chapter!

**Orientation**

The god awful sound of my alarm clock violently woke me from sleep. I rolled over and groaned it was only 9 o'clock. I could hear Sharpay fumbling around the room.

"Good morning! I was just about to wake you up to see if you wanted to go to the meeting together?" Sharpay asked, still fumbling around. She is waaay to perky for the morning.

"Sure just let me get dressed."

A few minutes later I was dressed and ready to go.

As we walked to the meeting Sharpay and I talked casually.

"So do you like to shop?" She asked.

Hmm….do I like to shop. Well DUH! I am a girl right!

"Totally! I love it!"

Sharpay squealed and jumped up and down. "We should totally go shopping together after the meeting; I forgot to bring my swimsuit! I'm going to be in Florida for a summer and I forgot my swimsuit!"

"Sounds like a plan."

When we reached the concert hall, Sharpay pulled me into the direction of our other friends. "Hey guys! Thanks for saving us a seat!" Sharpay suddenly stopped to hug Zeke, causing me to fall into somebody's lap.

"Sorry I should've been paying better attention." I blushed and tried to stand up but the person's arms tightened around my waist.

"That's alright Ella, you know I don't mind." Troy's husky voice whispered into my ear.

"Well in that case maybe I'll just stay here." I said, turning slightly to press myself into his lap more.

Troy smirked and I could feel his lips on my ear. "That's just fine with me babe, but if you fell something poking your thigh, it's not a pen."

I immediately jumped and slid into the seat in between him and Sharpay. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirking again. Man, I just want to slap that grin off of his face. Instead I rolled my eyes as the presentation began.

The presentation was pretty boring. They talked about rules and having the "Disney Look." They also taught us the ridiculous "fire extinguisher" dance that I'm 100 percent sure I will NEVER attempt even if it is a life threatening situation.

As soon as the meeting was over, Sharpay pulled me out to the parking lot and lead me to her hot pink convertible.

"Wow, nice car." I said and I climbed in.

"I know right! Isn't it the cutest thing!" She giggled.

"Yup.. . it sure is something."

"Thank you!" She said as she pulled out. I don't think she caught my sarcasm.

So we shopped and shopped and shopped! Well at least Sharpay did, I really must be having an off day because I only found one swimsuit that I actually liked.

We walked out to her car and she opened the trunk to put our bags in.

"That was so fun! I'm really glad you're my roommate Gabi!" Sharpay actually sounded very sincere when she spoke.

I smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you're my roommate to."

We both giggled and she tried to start the car.

"Cla chunk cla chunk cla chunk."

"Um….that's weird." Sharpay said.

"Maybe you should try again." I suggested.

She turned the key again but this time nothing. Crap.

"It won't start what are we supposed to do!" She panicked.

I really have no knowledge of cars whatsoever so the best I can come up with is calling somebody.

"We could call someone."

Sharpay took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, um can you come help me…No I'm not in jail! My car won't start! We're at the East Ridge Mall……Gabriella……thanks I owe you big time!"

"Troy's on his way." She said as she snapped her phone shut.

Greeeaat. Just the guy I wanted to see.

"Troy? Are you sure Ryan or Zeke can't fix it?" I groaned.

"OH come on Gabi he's not that bad."

"He is to me!" I protested.

"You should try to get to know him better, once you do you will see what a great guy he is."

"Like that will happen." Just as I said that, a black 2009 corvette pulled up next to us.

WOW! His car is amazing! Wait? What am I saying snap out of it Gabi you hate this guy remember!!

Troy climbed out of his car and leaned on Sharpay's.

"Open the hood." He growled. Wow. He sounded pissed.

"Um…how do I do that?" Sharpay asked.

Troy rolled his eyes and reached over me to open the hood. My breath hitched as his arm brushed my chest. He walked around the front of the car and looked at the engine.

"Your starter cables are loose and shit Sharpay when was the last time you changed your oil?" He groaned.

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but can you make this fast I have an appointment to get to."

"Well, considering this is your own fucking fault you'll get there when you get there."

Geez. I can see now that Sharpay was right when she said she could never date Troy, they really do bicker like brother and sister.

About half and hour later Troy was done.

"Gabi I hate to do this to you but, I am really late for my appointment at the salon and they really don't like walk-ins, do you mind riding back home with Troy? Or I guess I can make you an appointment for a wax…." Sharpay trailed off.

Wax? Hell no! I rarely get waxed, I mean I shave and stuff, but I seem to be allergic to the wax they use because every time I have this weird reaction that I would rather not describe so…….freaky rash or ride home with Troy.

"Um that's okay I'll just ride home with Troy that is if he doesn't mind." I directed that last part towards him.

"Not at all, Ella."

"Gabriella." I don't know why I even bother correcting him.

"Oh I'll open the trunk so you can get your bags!" Sharpay squealed.

I opened the door of her car and walked around to the back of the car to get my swimsuit.

Of course me being the klutz I am, I caught the sack on the edge of the trunk causing it to rip open and spill out my bikini.

"Crap." I bent down to pick it up but Troy was already there. "Hmm. Sexy but, I'll bet it looks even better on you."

I snatched it out of his hands and walked over to the passenger side of his car. "I doubt it." He unlocked it and we both climbed in.

"Your right sexy, you'd look way better with nothing on." He smirked and revved his engine.

"In your dreams."

"Whatever you say, babe." I turned to slap him but he caught my hand.

"Now, now Ella, play nice."

I folded my arms over my chest and looked out the window.

"Aw so now your not talking to me?" Troy teased.

"No, I'm just wondering if you can go a minute without hitting on me." I replied.

"Fine then Ella, where are you from?"

I turned to face him that caught me off guard.

"I moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico when I was in fifth grade. What about you?"

"No way! I lived in Albuquerque until I was in fifth grade then my dad moved us out to California! Man I loved that place!" Troy actually smiled for the first time.

"I love it too. My house is amazing. It's only a few blocks from East High School and it has the coolest tree house in the back yard." I smiled remembering the tree fort my dad and I would play for hours in.

"Dude! I lived near East High too! On Blossom Street!" Troy grinned and looked at me.

"Oh my gosh! That's the street I live on!" Maybe Sharpay was right about Troy….

"Wait a minute you said there was a tree house in your backyard? What is your address?" Troy's tone was serious.

"458 N. Blossom." This was getting freaky.

"You have to be shitting me! I used to live in that house! My room was the one with the big balcony!" Troy was grinning like a little boy on Christmas.

"No way! That's my room now! Are you the one who wrote all over the closet wall?"

"Yupp! I did that when my dad told me we were moving. I thought it would keep anybody from buying the house."

We both laughed.

"So, do you have any siblings?" He asked

Siblings? Ha yeah right! My mom and dad both agreed to only have one child….they didn't think they could handle anymore than that.

"Nope. Only child, what about you?" I asked.

Troy smiled again. "I have one stepsister Alexis, she's 5. She was really upset when I left home. Not because she would miss me but because she didn't think I deserved to 'go to school' with Mickey Mouse. At least that's what I'm telling her I'm doing." Troy explained .

"Well, if I was a five year old I wouldn't want the Disney Magic to be spoiled by my big brother either so…"

Troy laughed. "So um….Ella do you have a boyfriend?"

Blech. Yeah okay so I guess I should fill you guys in a bit more. I _had_ a boyfriend there had been rumors this past year that he had been cheating on me but I chose not to believe them. I caught him cheating on me the night after I lost my virginity to him. It hurt a lot. Maybe that is why I'm so put off towards Troy.

"Um…I did but not anymore." I answered quietly.

"Alright I get it you don't want to talk about it." Troy said. I nodded. That was pretty sweet of him…..

"So instead I'll point out that its been over a minute and I haven't hit on you." He pointed out.

"True…I'm surprised you could actually do it." I giggled. Wait giggled? Am I flirting with him??

Troy grinned at me and parked his car. "So I think I deserve a reward." Before I could answer, he was out of the car and opening my door for me. Whoa, nobody has ever opened a door for me.

"And what would that be?" I asked as I got out of the car. Troy shut the door and put his hands on my hips, quickly pinning me to the door.

"How about a kiss?" He asked while leaning in. I quickly dodged out of the way so he just kissed my cheek. But that didn't stop him. Troy kissed my cheek then trailed his way down to kiss my neck. I really don't want to admit this but it felt amazing!

My eyes fluttered closed and my hands flew to his hair. Wait! Gabs stop! Think about this! You can't be doing this you HATE him remember!

"Troy…." Troy didn't hear mean and continued to suck on my neck.

"Troy!" I pushed him off of me. "I have to go!" I sprinted inside and up to my dorm.

I opened my door and collapsed onto my bed. Oh no! What am I gonna do! I can't be falling for Troy! I hardly even know him! He's a jerk! Remember that Gabs He's a jerk!! I sat up and hugged my pillow to my chest.

I will not fall for Troy Bolton. I don't think my heart could take being broken again.

**AN**

**So um…..Anybody still out there? I am so sorry this took so long for me to update. I really haven't had any inspiration for writing at all this past summer and I have finally got the urge to start writing again. I am planning on working mainly on this story and then possibly re-writing Bolton's Baby Girl. And to those of you who were wondering what happened to Save the Date there is an explanation in my profile…..but the problem has been fixed any my friend promised not to do it again…..and I changed my password just in case….so let me know what you think. **

**Larren. **


	4. Party Tranning?

**Party Training? **

It's been a week since Troy gave me a ride home, and I've been doing my best to avoid him. I've had training all week so that has helped. I passed my "autograph" test for Jasmine yesterday so, today is my first day on the job.

My alarm went off at 6:30. I tried to shut it off at fast as I could so I wouldn't wake up Sharpay. Lucky. She gets to work the "2nd set shift" which is 10:30 in the morning to 11:00 at night. I have to be backstage, ready for hair and make-up at 7:15.

I quickly got up and went to go take a fast shower. When I opened the door to the bathroom I heard a very familiar voice softly singing. A voice who, by the way, still has my brand new swim suit. I picked a shower in the corner opposite of Troy and tried to get ready as fast as possible. Good thing I didn't have to get all dressed up otherwise I might've missed the bus.

I heard Troy's shower turn off and I immediately relaxed when I heard him leave. Just as I was about to turn off my own shower I heard the door open again and footsteps coming towards the stall I was in. I froze. What the hell is going on? The footsteps stopped in front of my shower and I could hear something being laid in the bench in front on it.

I dried off and got dressed in a pair of soft shorts and a tank top. When I walked out of my stall I saw what had been laid down on the bench next to my blue bag. It was the swim suit I had bought with Sharpay. That's weird, Troy didn't even say anything to me while he was here…

"So, you and 'Aladdin number 1' will be set in Adventure Land, between Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride and the Agrabah Market Place." Hayden said. Hayden is my character attendant for today. He's okay I guess but I really wish he would stop talking to my chest instead of my face. Right now I am in an underground hallway outside of Adventure Land waiting for my first set as Jasmine.

My "Jasmine" costume contains of a sparkly velour aqua bra with gold thick straps and matching flowy pants.

"Now, wear is Aladdin?"

"I'm right here chill."

Dammit.

I turned around to see the one and only, Troy Bolton. His tone was harsh, and he looked very pissed off, although, even with a silly black wig on he looked amazingly hot! Troy's outfit was a purple vest and flowy tan pants. Did I mention he has an amazing six pack?

"There you are I was just telling Gabriella the schedule for the day." I noticed Hayden staring at my chest again.

"I bet she appreciates that. And I'm sure she would also appreciate if you would talk to her face instead of her chest." Troy sent Hayden a death glare.

"Um, right, sorry. Um…I have to go check on my next set, you guys are on in five minutes." Hayden glared back at Troy and went back into the lounge where characters wait in between sets.

"Um, thanks for that." I mumbled to him. Troy took a step closer to me, "Your welcome, although I don't blame him, that top is a little distracting….actually make it _very_ distracting."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be Aladdin?" I asked taking a step away from him.

"You didn't ask."

"Yes I did, on the first day, when I met you." Troy took another step forward pinning me to the wall.

"Oh right. I guess I figured it would be more fun for you to find out this way." Troy put his hands on my hips, pinning me even more to the wall than before.

"Are you going to the hump day party tonight?" Troy asked.

My eyes must've bulged out of my head. Hump day?

Troy laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, although if you want it to be I'm sure I could arrange something…" Troy whispered that last part into my ear and I felt shivers running down my spin.

I glared at him. Troy smirked and began to rub soft circles with his thumbs on my hips. It made me want to melt right on the spot but I can't show him that.

"Ryan, Sharpay's brother, is house sitting for one of his friends this summer so he throws a party every Wednesday, well it's actually more of a get together…."

"So are you asking me to go with you?" Troy's eyes turned an amazing shade of ocean blue that I had only seen once before when he was telling me about living in Albuquerque.

"Um…kinda."

Just then Hayden walked into the room. Troy immediately pulled away, and scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed way.

"Okay, its showtime."

Wow, who knew posing for pictures with little kids all day was so exhausting. It's about 7 o'clock now and I am finally done for the day. I had lunch with Sharpay, who demanded that I attend Ryan's 'hump day' party so that's what I'm doing right now, getting ready for the party that is.

I was wearing a red lacy v-neck tank top with my favorite jean shorts. (The ones I had been wearing when I met Troy.) Just as I put in my last earring Sharpay came bursting through the door.

"Hey are you ready to go? I kinda promised Ryan I'd be there early make him some brownies."

"No problem I'm ready to go." I got up and grabbed my purse and we walked down to her car.

The house Ryan was staying at was beautiful. It had a log cabin look on the outside, with a beautiful deck on the back that looked out over a forest. The inside was decorated with a very homey/woodsy feel.

"Ryan do you have any chocolate frosting?" Sharpay yelled from the kitchen. We had just finished the brownies, they had about two minutes left in the oven.

"Its on the shelf!" Ryan yelled from his spot on the deck where he was grilling burgers.

"What shelf!? There's like twelve of them in here!"

"Hellooooooo?" I heard another voice call.

"ZEKEY!" Sharpay ran out of the kitchen and into the entry way to meet Zeke.

The oven timer went off, so I decided to take the brownies out. Just as I was bending over I heard a sharp whistle followed by "Damn, those are some nice shorts Ella."

Troy's voice caused me to jump and accidently hit my arm against one of the heated oven racks. Right above the spot where my oven mitt ended.

"OW!!" I screamed it was one of the most painful things I have ever experienced. Before I could even comprehend what was happening I felt Troy's strong arms wrap around me and pull me to the sink. He immediately grabbed my arm and ran it under the cold water.

"Shit, Ella! I'm so sorry! I didn't think I would scare you. Fuck, I'm such an idiot. Is the water helping?" Troy was clearly upset.

I nodded. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ella. Do you want me to get you some ice?" Troy tightened his arms around me.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked as she and Zeke walked into the kitchen.

Troy quickly jumped away from me.

"I accidently scared Ella while she was trying to take whatever is in the oven out and she burnt her arm." Troy said quietly.

Zeke quickly walked over to the oven and took the brownies out.

"Are you okay Gabi?" Sharpay rushed over.

I reached to shut off the water. My arm still stings a little but I'll be fine.

"I'm fine Sharpay. It's just a little burn see." I held out my arm for her to see. The burn was about an inch long.

"You should put some Neosporin on it. Ryan has some in the bathroom cupboard." She said.

I nodded and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I found the Neosporin in the cupboard just like Sharpay said. I put a little on the burn then started to rub it in with my fingers.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Ella?"

"You can come in Troy."

Troy slowly walked in the small bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's just a burn, right?" I said through my tears.

Troy put his hands on my waist and easily lifted my up to sit on the countertop.

"Please don't cry Ella. I hate to see your beautiful face cry." Troy wiped away my tears with his thumb.

I felt so embarrassed. Why can't I stop crying??

I looked down and tried to avoid his gaze but Troy lifted my chin up to look at him.

"I'm really sorry Gabriella."

Gabriella? Since when did he start calling me by my name? I mean not that I don't mind it….but maybe I like it when he calls me Ella. WHAT? What am I saying???

"You called me Gabriella." I said quietly.

"I wanted you to hear me. So do you forgive me?" Troy gave me his best puppy dog pout.

"Yes I forgive you." I laughed.

Troy smirked and gently squeezed my thighs. "Good now we can get back on topic. Your ass is amazing."

"Troy!" I slapped his shoulder.

"Foods ready!" Ryan yelled.

"Come on lets go." I jumped down from the counter and headed out to the dinning room.

"Hey Troy and Gabi Do you guys have off tomorrow too?" Sharpay asked.

Troy was right, calling the "hump day party" a small get together. Chad, Taylor and Kelsi showed up. Along with a few of Ryan's friends that I didn't know.

Right now, I am sitting outside on the deck with, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor.

"Um…I do." I answered. Troy nodded in agreement.

"Great! We should all go to Hollywood Studios and spend the day there together!"

"Sounds like fun to me." I said. The last time I had actually been to Disney World I was too small to ride most of the rides at MGM Studios, which is now Hollywood Studios.

"Yeah, I'm in." Troy said.

"Perfect! We can meet at the dorm buses at 8 o'clock since the Park opens at nine!"

"Sounds great. I have to get to parade rehearsal so I better get going." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I better leave too. I have to be at Magic Kingdom in an hour to start rehearsal for the new 'Dream along with Mickey' Parade." Kelsi got up to leave with Taylor.

"You can't leave with out a brownie first!" Sharpay shoved them into the house to get some brownies.

"Brownies?! Tay wait for me!!" Chad ran in after them.

"Yeah! Us too!" Troy and Zeke ran in the house as well. I laughed and moved to stand next to the railing of the deck.

A few minutes later, Troy came back out to the deck and stood next to me. "I brought you a brownie." He said, handing me a decent sized brownie.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and took a bite. Wow! These were actually worth the pain!! They are amazing. We both ate out desert in a comfortable silence.

"The view is amazing out here." I said after we had finished eating.

"I know." Troy said although he wasn't really looking out at the forest. I turned to face him but the breeze blew a strand of my hair into my face. Troy gently reached out and tucked it behind me ear.

The funny thing is I don't remember Troy moving towards me, or me moving towards him, but the next thing I knew, we were kissing.

**A.N.**

**Sorry it took awhile to update. I know where I want this story to go, but I'm having problems figuring out how to get it there. Hopefully after the next chapter everything will be figured out. I will try to update as soon as possible but, I have a wrestling dual on Monday, one on Thursday, then Friday to Saturday is an overnight tournament. So I might not have very much time. Review please! They mean a lot to me! **


	5. Everybody Goes to Hollywood

"_The view is amazing out here." I said after we had finished eating. _

"_I know." Troy said although he wasn't really looking out at the forest. I turned to face him but the breeze blew a strand of my hair into my face. Troy gently reached out and tucked it behind me ear. _

_The funny thing is I don't remember Troy moving towards me, or me moving towards him, but the next thing I knew, we were kissing. _

**Hollywood**

Oh. My. Damn.

Troy is the most amazing kisser. Ever. I bet he even gives Edward Cullen a run for his money.

Troy's hands slid up my shirt and began to rub small circles on my hips. I moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer.

My hands fell from being draped around his neck to at his hips, then I slowly slid them up his shirt, tracing each one of his,** very** defined, muscles.

After what seemed like hours, Troy pulled away for air but that didn't keep him from placing gentle kisses on my cheek and neck.

I think the air helped my rational thinking kick in.

Gabriella, what the hell are you doing? Making out with Troy? You hate him remember you can't do this!!

But, his lips feel amaz-NO stop you have to end this NOW!

"Troy…"

Troy cut me off my fiercely kissing my on the lips but, I quickly pulled away.

"Troy, I can't do this….not yet at least."

Troy groaned and rest his forehead against mine.

"I'm not sorry." He said making direct eye contact with me.

"Everybody comes to Hollywood, They wanna make in the neighborhood!" Sharpay sang as she jumped on my bed.

"Come on Gabi, get up!! We're going to Hollywood Studios today!"

I groaned. Great, I'll have to spend all day with Troy. The one person I really don't want to see right now.

"Awww, is somebody a little tired?" She asked in a baby voice.

I pouted and nodded my head.

"Awww, could it be because a certain someone spent half of their night lip-locking with Troy Bolton?" She teased.

I shot up from my bed.

"What?! How do you know about that?"

"Oh pleased I watched the whole thing from inside, but don't worry I haven't told anybody about it yet."

"Sharpay I don't know what to do! Half of me wants to be with Troy but….." I trailed off.

"You don't want to end up hurt." She finished for me. I nodded my head.

"Gabriella, I know Troy has a bit of a reputation but he can be a really sweet guy and I'm sure if you give him the chance he will show you that."

"But what if he doesn't truly like me what if he just wants me to be one of his 'quick fucks'"

"No! No buts or what ifs! You said half of you wants to be with him so why don't you at least give him a chance! I have never seen Troy treat anybody the way he treats you—"

"But he treats me—"

"Let me finish! Sure Troy is playing his 'bad ass I'm so sexy card' on you but if he really just wanted you to be just 'one quick fuck' then he would've done you already or given up. Remember boys only pull the pigtails of the girls they like. Go get dressed we're gonna be late!"

With that Sharpay whipped the covers off of my bed and I was force to get up.

I put on a pair of jean shorts and a flowy blue tank top. I started to pull my hair up into a pony tail but Sharpay stopped me.

"Leave it down, trust me."

I decided to follow her advice and leave my hair down in my naturally wavy curls.

__________________________________________________________________

We met Zeke in front of our residents hall.

"Finally! You guys took forever!" Chad exclaimed.

Taylor Slapped him on the chest. I noticed Troy leaning up against the car.

"Hush fur ball or I will make us stop for Starbucks on the way!" Sharpay growled as she climbed in the passenger seat.

Chad opened the backseat door and allowed Taylor to slide in the 1st row, then pulled back the seat for Troy and I.

I looked at Troy but he motioned for me to go first.

"Ladies first Ella."

I ignored him and climbed into the very backseat and few seconds later he slid in next to me.

"Okay let's get this show on the road!" Chad yelled as he jumped in.

"Hey Shar how long does it take to get there?" Troy asked.

"15 minutes depending on traffic."

Troy smirked then draped his arm across the back of the seat. The backseat was fairly small so I was practically leaning into him.

Troy moved his head so it was right next to my ear and softly whispered

"Are you mad at me?"

I turned my head to look at him. His face looked sincere and his eyes were that dazzling shade of blue.

I guess I could just ignore him but maybe Sharpay is right, maybe I should give him a chance to show me the other side of him.

I moved my head close to his ear, just as he had done to me.

"No."

Troy smiled. He actually smiled at me not just some cocky smirk a real smile. His arm slid down off of the seat, so it was resting over my shoulders.

"Good."

" They like the smell of it in Hollywood, how could it hurt you when it looks so good!" Sharpay sang from the front seat.

__________________________________________________________________

"COME ON SHOW US THE TWO FINGERED DISNEY POINT!!" Sharpay yelled as we pulled into the Hollywood Studios parking lot.

"And this is before she's had any coffee." Troy groaned. I laughed.

Zeke parked the car and we hurried to catch the next tram to the entrance.

Troy offered me his hand as I tried to climb out of Zeke's SUV. I took it and thanked him.

We sprinted to the tram and caught it just as they called 'no further boarding'

We squeezed together on a row even though you are only supposed to have five people in a row but we made it work.

"Okay guys when we get into the park have your cast member I.D.'s ready, after we go through the turnstiles give your ID's to me and I'll go get fastpasses to Toy Story Midway Mania while you guys go wait outside of Rock'n Roller Coaster."

Wow. Sharpay is in major tour guide mode.

"Sir yes sir!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Watch it Bolton or I just might decide that Gabriella will be my ride partner for the day!" Sharpay glared at him.

"Ride partner?" I asked looking up a Troy.

"Yes because most of the seating is in two's so the person you sit with is your ride partner." Sharpay answered for him.

We reached the exit point for the tram and high-tailed it to the turnstiles.

"Okay so we made good time. We have a few minutes before they drop the ropes so you guys are going that way" Sharpay pointed towards the right. "and Zekey and I will go that way."

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO…." The crowd counted "….ONE" The ropes dropped and there was a mad dash of people running in the same direction.

I tried to follow our group but I kept getting pushed around by people. Finally I felt somebody grab my hand and pull me in the right direction.

"Geez Ella, are you going to be falling behind all day?" Troy joked and squeeze my hand.

We reached Rock'n Roller Coaster and claimed a spot on the tall cement wall next to a garden.

"I'm hungry." Chad declared after waiting only a couple of minutes.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"What I didn't eat breakfast! I wanna ice cream Mickey head. Wanna go with me Tay?"

"I guess so. We'll be right back." Chad took Taylor's darted away.

I tried to jump up on the high wall so I could sit down but I failed miserably.

"Would you like a little help there Ella?" Troy laughed.

I glared at him. "It's not my fault I'm short! And yes."

Troy put his hands on my waist and lifted me onto the wall as if it were nothing and stood between my legs.

"So Ella have you been to Hollywood Studios before?"

"Not really. The last time I was here I was too little to ride any of these rides so…"

Troy grinned. "I think you'll like it."

The day was amazing but I am exhausted. I can hardly keep my eyes open as we walked back to Zeke's Car.

Like a zombie I climbed in the back seat. Troy sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders again.

"Tired Ella?"

I nodded and rest my head against his shoulder. I felt Troy laugh and kiss my forehead then fell asleep.

"Ella wake up."

I opened my eyes groggily while Troy rubbed my shoulder.

Somehow during my nap I moved from leaning against Troy to resting my head in his lap.

Troy climbed out of Zeke's SUV then helped me out again.

Troy, probably realizing I wasn't fully awake yet, wrapped his arm around me then lead me inside and up to my room.

Once we were outside my door, Troy wrapped me in a warm hug.

"Goodnight Ella."

And with that he was gone.

"So, Gabriella what are you doing tomorrow night?" Hayden asked me.

I was on break from my next to last set as Jasmine today and even though I tried to avoid him Hayden managed to corner me in the off set room.

"Umm….."

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner or something with me." Hayden's eyes drifted down towards my chest.

"I'm sorry Hayden but I already have plans."

Hayden moved closer to me, pinning me to the wall.

"Aww come on Gabriella I'm sure dinner with me will be more…satisfying than your other plans."

Hayden pushed me into the wall and moved in to kiss me.

"Get the fuck away from her Hayden!"

I sighed in relief at the sound of Troy's voice.

Hayden didn't move. "Go away Bolton this doesn't involve you."

"I'll say this one more time. Get the fuck away from her now." Troy growled.

Hayden finally moved away from me to look at Troy. I quickly moved away from him and Troy slid me behind him.

"Oh, now I see. Gabriella must be your new cunt-"

Before I could comprehend what Hayden had said, Troy punched him in the face and pinned him to the wall by his shirt.

"You fucking piece of shit. Don't you ever call Gabriella that again! Do you understand?" He growled.

"I said do you understand!" Troy slammed Hayden's head into the wall. Hayden nodded.

"Now apologize to her!"

Troy let Hayden go.

"I'm sorry Gabriella. I shouldn't have said that."

"Um. It's okay." I said quietly. I was still in shock over the whole thing.

"I'm going to go clean up your on in five minutes." Hayden mumbled and left the room.

Troy walked over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Ella, are you okay."

Finally reality set in.

"Troy! Why the hell did you do that? You could get terminated?" I yelled.

"He's a fucking bastard that's why! Nobody should say that about you." Troy yelled.

"Either way you attacked him Troy! He's probably going to tell his manager and you'll get fired is that what you wanted?"

Troy shook his head.

"I was just…." He trailed off.

"Just what Troy?"

Troy leaned in and captured my lips with his own.

This kiss was different than the one before. It was filled with fire and passion. My head was spinning.

Troy pulled away panting. "We need to go." I nodded and followed him out of the room.

As soon as I was backstage again I quickly changed my clothes and darted to the cast member bus. The last thing I wanted to do now was talk to Troy.

I really don't know what to think. Part of me is mad at him for fighting with Hayden but the other part feels kinda, I don't know, proud I guess that Troy felt that protective of me.

And that kiss. That kiss was amazing! I don't know what to do. I think really I'm falling for Troy Bolton.

**OMG! I am sorry for not updating in forever but my life has been crazy!! I've had major boy problems and wrestling every weekend so it left me no time to write. I actually started this chapter awhile ago but I left the document open and then the power went out so I had to start over again. I will try to update again by Tuesday but there are two directions this story can go from here and I'm not sure which way to go yet! ALSO I am changing the rating of this story from T to M for language and possible sexual content (but that probably won't be too graphic because I don't think I am comfortable enough to write scenes like that) OH and sorry for not going into that much detail about DHS but I really didn't feel like writing about their whole day there so….(even though I spent all of Christmas break at Disney World lol) **

**Review if you are still out there please!**

**Larren. **

**(p.s. happy valentines day!) **


	6. Trust

**Trust**

I got off of the cast member bus and rushed up to my room, I was in desperate need of a shower.

Of course though, the minute I stepped in the warm spray of water my cell phone began ringing on the bench outside of my shower stall.

I ignored the phone and continued to allow the soothing water wash away the stress from my day.

Twenty long relaxing minutes later, I was back in my room. I checked my phone to see who had called me earlier. It was my mom. I tried to call her back but it went straight to voice mail.

I had just finished blow drying my hair when there was a quite knock on my door. I opened the door to find the one and only Troy Bolton.

"Um Ella Can we talk for a minute? Please?"

I really wanted to say no but I didn't want to be rude so, instead I nodded my head and opened my door wider so that he could come in.

Troy nervously looked around the room.

"Um you wanted to talk?" I said awkwardly.

"Um yeah…" Troy sighed.

"Listen Ella about today—" Troy was interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing again.

I dashed over to it hoping that it was my mom. It was.

"Sorry Troy I really have to take this hang on."

"Oh um no problem." Troy said.

"Hey Mom! Sorry I missed your call earlier, what's going on?"

"_Hi sweetie. I….um….Gabriella I really don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it." _

"Mom what are you talking about?" I noticed Troy stiffen at the urgency of my voice.

"_Gabriella your father had a heart attack. Its…um not looking too good right now." _

My world stopped. Dad? My Dad? How could this happen? What's going to happen? Is he going to be okay?

Thousands of questions invaded my mind but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I felt the phone slip from my grasp and onto the floor.

"Ella? Gabriella? What's going on are you alright? Gabriella talk to me!" I could feel Troy gently shaking my shoulders but, I still couldn't move. I just continued to stare ahead blankly.

**HSM_troyella_ HSM_troyella_ HSM_troyella_ HSM_troyella_HSM_troyella_**

**HSM_troyella_HSM_troyella_HSM_troyella_HSM_troyella_HSM_troyella_**

**Troy Bolton's POV (very rare occasion) **

I tried to catch Ella after work but she took off towards the buses. I jumped in my car and raced home to take a shower.

I have to talk to Ella. I don't know what is happening to me. From the minute I first saw her I knew she was different, something special, but I had no idea that I would fall completely head over heels in love with her.

Wait love? Troy what are you thinking?

_What am I going to do? Ella is already pissed at me for getting into a fight with that cocksucker but, I couldn't help it! When I see any guy hardly touch her I can't control myself and I turn into a jealous monster. _

When I walked into the bathroom I immediately spotted Ella's blue shower bag then, heard the sound of her shower turning on and a soft moan.

Fuck.

I felt my lower region harden at the sound of her voice. That girl will be the death of me.

The shrill sound of a cell phone ringing caused me to jump.

Crap. It's Ella's.

I sprinted out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom.

I waited a good twenty minutes to calm down 'little Troy' and give Ella time to finish her shower.

I slowly peeked into the bathroom. The coast was clear. I took the fastest shower of my life and got dressed so that I could talk to Ella. I have to do something to figure out what is going on in my head. Do I love her? Or will I just end up hurting her in the end?

I gently knocked on her door, praying that Sharpay wasn't there.

Gabriella opened the door, looking like a pure goddess as usual.

"Um Ella Can we talk for a minute? Please?"

She nodded her head and let me into the room.

I looked around, thankfully Sharpay was gone.

"Um you wanted to talk?"

Okay Troy here we go time to take the plunge…..

"Um…listen Ella about today-" Shit. The sound of her cell phone ringing cut me off.

Ella quickly grabbed the phone.

"I'm sorry Troy I really have to take this."

"Oh um…no problem." It's not like I was about to pour my heart out to you or anything.

I looked around the room awkwardly; trying to not look like I was eavesdropping on her call but, her sudden change in tone caught my attention.

Ella face went completely blank. She froze and the phone fell out of her hand and onto the floor.

I rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ella! Gabriella? Are you alright? Gabriella talk to me!" I got no response.

I could hear her mom calling into the phone that now lay on the floor.

I hesitated for a second, and then picked it up.

"Um….Hello? Mrs. Montez?"

"_Who is this?"_

"I'm Troy Bolton, El-Gabriella's friend? Is everything okay? Gabriella went kind of blank and dropped the phone."

"_It's her father, he's had a heart attack, a bad one. It's very serious they—um the doctors are prepping him from emergency surgery but they don't know if... I'm sorry why am I telling you this?" _

That's it. Ella's Dad. I will not let an angel like Gabriella have to go through this.

"Mrs. Montez, I'm a really close friend to Gabriella, do you think it is enough reason for her to come home?"

"_Right now? I honestly think it is. She and her father are so close but, I can't find any flights to get her home on. Everything soon is full and there aren't many flights from Orlando to Albuquerque…"_

Okay Troy this is your chance. Time to use your Dad's fame for once.

"I can get her a flight. We'll be there tonight."

"_Oh Troy! I don't know if…." _

"Please Mrs. Montez I promise I can get her there tonight, safely and legally, if that was your concern."

"_I don't know why but my gut is telling me to trust you so, let me know when your flight leaves and please keep Gabriella safe." _

"Of course Mrs. Montez."

"_Thank you Troy…Bolton? You said?" _

Ah I think now it has set in with her. 

"Yes Ma'am. Troy Bolton."

"_As in Jack Bolton's son?" _

"Yes the one and only."

"_Of course you can get Gabriella a flight. Thank you Troy so much." _

"Don't worry about it."

**Gabriella's POV**

My body seemed to finally catch up with my mind when I noticed Troy talking on the phone to my mom.

Troy hung up and turned to me, he put his hands on my hips and began to rub his thumbs in small soothing circles.

"Gabriella are you okay?"

"I have to go home! I have to see my Dad!"

My mind began to race again.

"Have to see my Dad! I have to check airlines and…how am I going to get a flight?"

"Shhh….Gabriella it's all been taken care of."

"But Troy…"

"Ella do you trust me?"

I didn't even hesitate before nodding my head.

"Good, you just stay here and pack a suitcase I'll be back in ten minutes to get you okay?" Troy said softly.

Troy gently squeezed my hips and let go of me. I quickly leapt into action grabbing my suitcase and shoving my clothes into it.

Troy opened his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Yeah, Hi Larry this is Troy Bolton….yes Jack Bolton's son…."

Jack Bolton? Why is that name so familiar?

"Ella, ten minutes okay?" Troy said holding the phone away him.

I nodded and continued packing.

HSM_troyella_ HSM_troyella_ HSM_troyella_ HSM_troyella_HSM_troyella_

HSM_troyella_HSM_troyella_HSM_troyella_HSM_troyella_HSM_troyella_

Ten minutes later I was sitting on my bed with my suitcase by the door, waiting for Troy to come back. I still can't even comprehend what is happening.

The second Troy knocked on my door I was opening it and grabbing my bag. Troy took my bag for me then, I realized that he had one as well.

Troy noticed my curiosity.

"Did you think I was letting you travel alone? Especially in the state that you were just in?"

He did have a point there.

I gave him a look of confusion.

"Don't worry Ella I have it covered. Can you do me a favor and call your mom? Tell her that we should be there around 6:30 and that Troy has transportation to the hospital covered."

I called my mom while we were in the elevator but she didn't answer so I left her a message.

When we emerged from the elevator I noticed a long black limousine waiting in front of the building.

Troy lead the way outside and right up to the limo.

"Ah Mr. Bolton, I'll take your bags."

While the driver took our bags from Troy to put them in the trunk, Troy opened the door and motioned for me to get in.

I gave him yet another look of confusion.

"Ella just get in please and I'll explain on the way to the air port." Troy sighed.

I slid into the limo and waited for Troy to get in and explain what was going on.

Troy sat down next to me and reality set in.

My dad was in the hospital. He could die. I'm not ready for that.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

Troy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his side. I buried my head into his chest and my silent tears turned into sobs.

Troy slid his hand under my shirt and began to rub my back. Even though I was worried, and scared, being with Troy right now was making me feel safe.

I stayed like that the rest of the way to the airport, with Troy soothingly rubbing my back and occasionally kissing the top of my head.

The limo finally stopped and Troy slowly ceased his actions.

"Ella, we're at the airport, are you ready?" He asked me softly.

I nodded into his chest then let go of him so that he could get out of the limo.

I got out expecting to be in front of a regular airport but I was wrong. We were at some kind of tar mat runway thing. The limo had pulled right up to a red carpet that lead to the stairs of a private jet.

Troy took my hand and lead me onto the plane.

It was small on the inside. There were four 'lounge chairs' all facing each other with seatbelts, and then two 'couches' behind them again, facing each other.

Troy sat down on one of the couches and pulled me down next to him. I nestled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me and continued to rub my back like he had been on the way here.

A few minutes later a pilot appeared from a door that I am assuming lead to the cockpit.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton we are all ready to take off if you are."

"We're all set to go." Troy said kindly.

"I'm sorry but it is regulation that you and Miss Montez have to sit in the upright seats with buckles until we are at a cruising altitude."

"No problem."

Troy unwrapped his arms from around me and I reluctantly moved from my warm comfort to a seat up front. Troy sat down in the seat across from me. When the pilot returned to the cockpit I finally spoke.

"How did you do this?" I whispered.

Troy sighed. "My Dad is Jack Bolton. The Hollywood movie director/basketball team owner/club owner/major dickhead, you might of heard of him or maybe not."

Now it made sense. Jack Bolton of course I know that name. I can't believe I didn't realize this was his son.

"Why didn't tell me before?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't like to brag about him that much."

The plane jerked causing me to jump.

"Its okay Ella we're just taxing out."

I nodded. A few minutes later I felt the plane increase speed and we were in the air.

"Do you know how serious it is?" I asked quietly.

"Um…your Mom told me that they were prepping him for emergency surgery and they would go from there."

Surgery? This triggered me to begin crying again. Troy gently stroked my foot with his. His blue eyes were light and filled with sorrow.

A new pilot appeared from the cockpit door. This time it was a woman.

"We've reached our cruising altitude. Let me know if you need anything."

The minute she was gone, Troy unbuckled his seatbelt, then undid my and pulled back to the couch.

I buried my face in his chest and began to sob again.

"What if he….I can't…..I don't want to loose him, Troy."

Troy wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Shhh, Ella that won't happen. Everything will be alright." He whispered in a soothing voice.

I continued to sob into his chest.

"Ella, sweetie, you have to calm down. He'll be okay."

I shook my head and nestled myself further into him.

I was crying so hard now that I couldn't stop. I could feel myself shaking and still sobbed.

"Gabriella, please calm down you're going to make yourself sick." Troy said while gently stroking my hair.

I tried to calm down but I couldn't.

"Will you…" I started but my crying was making it hard to talk.

"What? Ella shh what do you need?" Troy said instantly.

"…Rub my back please?"

"Of course." Troy kissed my forehead and slid his hand up my shirt just like before.

My body immediately relaxed and I felt Troy grin into my hair.

"That's it Ella."

Troy continued to rub my back and my sobs eventually turned into to silent tears. My eyelids began to feel heavy and I could feel myself about to drift off to sleep.

"Thank you."

Troy kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry about it Ella, go to sleep."

I leaned up and softly kissed Troy on the lips. That's it just a short and sweet kiss.

Troy gently kissed back then pulled away and I nuzzled my head back into his chest.

**AN**

**So (glances around nervously)…..I got a new candle today….it smells really good. **


	7. Answers

**Answers**

"Ella, Ella wake up we have to get ready to land." I felt Troy kiss my cheek; I noticed that he was still rubbing my back.

I got up and sat back down in the same seat that I had for take off. A few minutes later we had landed and Troy was helping me off of the plane.

Of course we were at another private air port, with a red carpet leading to another limousine.

I slid into the limo and waited for Troy so that I could have my 'comfort item' back. When I tried to cuddle up to his chest Troy gently pushed me away. I pouted and tried again but, he pushed me away again.

I pouted again and looked up at him.

"You need to call your mom and tell her we are here and find out which hospital we are going to first, and then I'll cuddle you."

I glared at his smirking face and pulled out my cell phone.

"_Gabi sweetie, I got your message are you here?" _

"Yeah mom we're here, we just landed. W – What hospital is Dad in?"

"_Galicia heart hospital." _

"Okay we'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone and looked expectantly at Troy. "Galicia Heart Hospital."

Troy laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it Ella?"

I buried my head into my favorite spot on his chest and nodded yes.

The driver rolled the window barrier thing down and asked Troy where we were going.

"Galicia Heart Hospital."

I nestled myself further into Troy's comforting chest. I still can't even imagine how something like this could happen to my dad. My dad was always the one to be comforting me and picking me up when I was down. I never even knew he was having problems with his heart.

My body trembled and I began to cry again.

"Ella please don't cry. He's gonna be okay. Do you want me to rub your back?" Troy softly whispered.

I nodded and Troy began to rub my back.

* * *

When we reached the hospital Troy lead me inside, to the information desk. There was a bubbly blonde girl behind the desk. She looked really young, maybe only a few years older than me. I noticed her eying up Troy.

"Hello what can I help you with?"

"We're here to see Joseph Montez" I answered. The girl scowled at me.

"He is in surgery right now but you are welcome to wait in his private waiting room, which is for immediate family only."

Troy glanced down at me and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Well I am his daughter and this is his son in law so there isn't a problem is there?" I snapped back at her.

"Lovely. 4th floor, 1st door on the left."

I immediately pulled Troy in the direction of the elevators. After stepping inside I noticed Troy smirking.

"So, when's our honeymoon?"

"Sorry, I didn't even think about that. If you don't want to go in there you don't have to." I said not catching his joke.

"No, Ella I was just joking. I'll go where you want me to go." Troy wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I want you to go with me." I said quietly. Troy's been with me this whole time. I can't imagine trying to face this without him.

Troy squeezed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. The elevator dinged and we rushed out into the hall and into my dad's waiting room.

"Gabi!"

I ran out of Troy's grasp and into my mom's arms.

"I missed you. How's papi?"

"He's in surgery. The blockage was worse than the doctors thought."

I sighed and glanced at Troy.

"Ah, you must be Troy Bolton." My mom walked over towards Troy.

"Yes, I'm Troy and you must be Mrs. Montez." Troy held out his hand but my mom ignored it and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter here."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Montez"

I smiled at their interaction.

"Do you know how much longer he will be in surgery?" I asked.

"About half an hour now." My mom answered while taking a seat.

"Is there anything we can get you? Coffee or tea?" Troy offered.

"Some tea would be nice actually."

"I'll go get you some, Ella do you want anything?"

"No thank you, but I think I'll go with you. I don't want to wait around in here. Mom will you be okay by yourself?"

My mom smiled. "You go ahead. I'll be fine."

I quickly hugged her then followed Troy out of the room.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. Troy hugged me to his chest and smiled into my hair. "Thank you, again for getting me here and for comforting me. All I want to do is go back in there and cry but I know that I have to be brave and strong for my mom. I really don't know how I am ever going to repay you for this."

"Don't worry about it Ella. You don't des…you just needed to be here for your dad."

I smiled up at him. "Let's go find some tea."

* * *

I'm sitting back in the waiting room with my mom now. Troy is outside talking on his phone.

"Is Troy your boyfriend?"

"Mom! Is now really the time to talk about this?"

"Now is as good as ever. So come on, are you and Troy dating?"

"No. Troy and I are not dating." Leave it to my mom to want to discuss my love life at a time like this.

"Do you like him?"

"Do you?" I shot back.

"Yes actually I do. And I think that he likes you, a lot. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him."

"Mom!"

Just then Troy walked back in and sat down next to me. "I called Sharpay and told her what was going on. Is that okay? She was demanding to know where you are and beginning to think that you had been kidnapped."

I laughed a little. That was totally something Sharpay would do. "No it's okay. I'm glad you did, other wise she would probably start calling European consulates."

"She just cares about you." I saw my mom glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I also called cast connections and explained what happened. They agreed to give us one extra personal day since tomorrow is our day off but if you need any more time than that you will have to call in sick."

"I think two days will be okay."

A few minutes later a man dressed in ugly blue scrubs walked in. All threes of us jumped up.

"How is he?" My mom asked.

"He's is doing fine Mrs. Montez. The surgery was successful and the blockage is fixed and he's waking up now. Joseph is ready for visitors but he's a little groggy so maybe we should just start with you Mrs. Montez."

"Of course, lead the way." My mom followed the doctor out of the room.

I immediately jumped into Troy's arms. "He's okay!"

* * *

"Papi!"

"Gabriella? What are you doing here? You should be in Florida, working."

I laughed and gently hugged my dad. "I came home to see you."

"Oh why would you do that? I'm fine! I just had a little old fart moment that's all."

"I know but how do you feel?"

"I'm okay, but I've been better. And I'm bored out of my mind! I might just have another heart attack just so that I could have something to do!"

"Oh hush Joe!" My mom piped up from the other side of his bed.

"Bored? Hmm…Oh how about Troy and I go back to the house and bring you some of your books and stuff. And Mom I could grab you some clothes since you said you wanted to stay the night here."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone! Who the hell is Troy?"

Oops.

"Troy Bolton. He is my friend from work, he um…he helped me get a flight here."

"Troy Bolton? As in Jack Bolton's son?"

I gulped. My dad hates Jack Bolton. Any time he sees or hears about Jack in the news it leads to a huge rant about how cruel and rude he can be.

"Yes. But Papi he's not anything like…"

"Bring him in here."

"What?"

"Joe really this is not…" My mom tried to help.

"I said bring him in here."

I nodded and left the room. Troy was waiting outside in the hall.

"Hey is everything okay?" He asked while putting his hands on my shoulders.

"My dad wants to talk to you."

"In a good way or a bad way." Troy asked.

"In a bad way."

Troy sighed and dropped his arms from my shoulders. "Okay…lead the way."

I walked back into my dad's room and sat down next to his bed.

"Hi Mr. Montez. I'm Troy…"

"Bolton." My dad growled. I saw Troy glance around nervously.

"Uh. Yes. I'm Troy Bolton."

"I can't stand your father."

"DAD!" Oh my gosh. I am so embarrassed.

Troy laughed slightly. "Its okay sir, neither can I."

"Gabi said you worked with her."

"That's right. I'm a character performer."

"Which one."

"Aladdin."

My dad scoffed.

My mom awkwardly cleared her throat. "Okay Gabi how about you and Troy run by the house and pick up our things."

I quickly grabbed her car keys and pulled Troy out of the room.

* * *

After a trip home and a quick bite to eat then another trip back to the hospital, then back home I was exhausted.

Troy was sleeping in the guest bedroom at my house. His driver had brought our suitcases here earlier. I flopped onto my bed. I tried to relax and listen to the rain that had started but I couldn't. Today has been crazy. Troy got into a fight with Hayden. Troy and I made out after he fought with Hayden. My dad had a heart attack. Troy called up his private jet and flew my home to be with my dad. _Gabriella almost every thought you just had was about TROY!_

The rain quickly turned into a thunderstorm. I could hear the wind howling, it was starting to get a little freaky. Sure enough my lamp next to my bed flicked off and the house was eerie quiet. I quickly jumped out of my bed and tiptoed down the hall to the guest room. I softly knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Troy?" I whispered into the dark.

I saw Troy's silhouette sit up in the bed. "Gabriella?" I tiptoed over and sat down on the edge of the bed. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got a little freaked out. Can I stay with you for a little?"

"Of course, come here." Troy pulled the covers up and I climbed in the bed next to him.

"Why did you do all of the stuff for me?" I whispered.

"What stuff?" I glared at him through the darkness.

"You attacked Hayden this morning. You flew me all the way to Albuquerque from Orlando on your private jet just because my dad had a heart attack. Why?"

Troy sighed. "Do you really not get it?"

I shook my head.

Troy sighed again. "Gabriella, when I was 11 my mom was killed in a car crash."

"Troy…"

"I never even got to say goodbye. I care about you and I didn't want you to have to go through what I did. I really, really like you Ella. And then this morning when Hayden was all over you I got so jealous and angry that I couldn't even see straight. Then when he called you…that…" He trailed off.

"Troy…"

"That little shit." Troy muttered under his breath. "I should've killed him."

"Troy!" I reached out and gently stroked his cheek.

"Sorry. I just can't help it. The moment I first saw you I immediately knew you were different. You're just so beautiful and smart and you completely hated me at first but…"

I finally did the only thing I knew I could do to get him to listen to me. I leaned forward and trapped his lips with mine. Troy smiled into the kiss and pulled me into his chest. Our tongues battled in a tango over control and I ran my hands up his bare chest while Troy's were slipping dangerously low on my back. After an eternity without air, I finally pulled away.

"I really like you too."

Troy grinned and pulled me back into a kiss.

* * *

**AN**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I began working on this chapter a few days ago, but I had to stop because one of my friend's dad past away from a heart attack. It has taken me until today to get over that and begin writing again. Thankfully, I know exactly what is happening for the rest of the story and I have it all planned out so I am planning on another update very quickly. Anyway thanks for sticking with me and please review! **

**~*Lauren*~ **


End file.
